


Easy Prey

by CherriesJubilee (Cherries_Jubilee)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Predators - Freeform, Red Riding Hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherries_Jubilee/pseuds/CherriesJubilee
Summary: The Story says there’s something in the woods. But there’s nothing to fear when you’re the wolf.Right?
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe & Jesse McCree
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Easy Prey

Little towns all have stories. Cautionary tales, myths explaining phenomena, stories about the lands. And none of them hold any truth, just made up by rural hicks without any clue about the outside world.

He was just a traveler to them. They probably saw new travelers every few weeks. Everyone in this little town was hospitable, fed him, and told him their stories. A little girl with fearful eyes whispered to him to stay out of the woods at night. He asked her why and she told him the Story of the Woods.

People disappear in those woods. The townsfolk say they’re haunted, by a monster that eats the travelers that pass through there. But if you’re the wolf, there’s no reason to fear the woods.

He was a wolf. He knew that the weak should fear him, because he was strong and bold. He took what he wanted. And he wanted to go into those woods.

The traveler set off into the woods after supper, searching for whatever could possibly have scared the townspeople so much. Perhaps it was a rabid animal or an overly bold wolf. He could handle.

Imagine his surprise about an hour deep into the woods when a figure came bounding up to him. A young girl, about sixteen, with brilliant white hair and a red cloak ran up to him, her blue eyes wide with sadness and rimmed with tears. Her lips were a delicious red pout, and her skin was creamy and pale, like she had never seen the sun before. Her right eye was covered by a lock of her white hair. The traveler licked his lips. Easy prey.

“Sir!” She called out, waving her hand above her head. “Please, help!”

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“It’s my brother! He’s sick, and I don’t have any medicine!” The girl cried.

He nodded and told her to take him to her brother. She took his hands and led him nimbly through the woods to a cottage. The girl pushed open the door and showed him the tidy, warm cottage where she and her brother lived. “Can you help him? He’s very sick, and he might not make it!”

“Of course.” He lied. “I’m a doctor.”

Her face lit up with joy, and she pulled him into the bedroom where her brother lay in bed. The boy coughed, and tried to sit up. “Elizabeth? Are you back?” He croaked.

“It’s alright, Jesse. There was a doctor passing through the woods.” She explained, smiling comfortingly as she took her brothers hand. “He’s going to make you feel better.”

The traveler pretended to be taking the boy’s vital, and pulled a vial of drugged pills out of his leather bag. He had intended to use them on the girl, Elizabeth, but he needed the boy out of the way first. He told the girl to go get her brother a glass of water, for the “medicine.” She nodded and hopped up to go get it.

He knew it was immoral to take advantage of this girl, but she was so naive and trusting. After all, he was a wolf and she was just a girl alone in the woods. She should have none better, in fact, she was practically asking for it.

She came back and set the glass on the table next to her brother. “Is he gonna be okay?”

“Yes, the medicine will make him very sleepy for a while, but then he’ll be okay.” The traveled lied. “Now we must discuss payment.”

Her face dropped. “We don’t have any money.”

He grinned. Easy prey. “Well then, you’ll have to pay me for my services in some way.” He advanced on Elizabeth, and she shrank back.

“Oh! I know how I can pay you!” She stood up straight and smiled. “Exactly what you deserve!” And with a pretty little grin on her face, she hit him over the head with a club of wood.

* * *

When he came to, his hands were tied behind his back and there was a piece of cotton between his teeth. He’d been tricked. The girl and her brother stood over him, but the boy wasn’t sick in the slightest.

She clicked her tongue. “You’re a piss poor doctor, if you even are one.” She taunted. “Couldn’t even catch that he was faking’ it.”

The girl no longer seemed so bubbly and innocent. The traveler realized with a start that it had all been a façade. “You knew he was a creep right from the start?” The boy, Jesse, asked her.

“Oh yeah. The moment I ran up to him, his face lit up like he’d just won a prize. Guess it was just too good to resist.”

Her other eye was visible now, the long hair pushed back. She had a long, pale scar and a murderous glint in her eyes. He mumbled a protest through his gag.

Elizabeth chuckled and pulled the cotton out of his mouth. “What name should we put on your grave? I’d hate to leave it unmarked.” She asked sinisterly.

“What the hell is this? Some kind of trap?” The traveler snapped.

“I told you already.” She snarled. “Exactly what you deserve.”

Jesse reached over and grabbed a wicked looking blade from a table, handing it to Elizabeth. Before the traveler could protest, she plunged it into his neck. “Easy prey.” She smirked.

* * *

Ashe and Jesse were standing at the front of the seemingly empty plot of land. A fresh spot of dirt signaled something had been buried there, the only clue to its contents was a stone with the word _“Wolf”_ engraved on it.

“I figured that the town folks stories would keep ‘em out.” Jesse remarked.

Ashe laughed and rested her head on Jesse’s shoulder. “Not these ones. Too stupid and proud to realize they might not be the top of the food chain anymore.”

There were more stones in the plot, some with names engraved in them, and others which also read _“Wolf.”_

They had been at this for about three years now, luring bad men who thought they would get away with anything to their cottage, and then serving them with exactly what the deserved. This one had been the easiest in a while, one who thought himself powerful and untouchable, simply because he’d gotten away with it before. Disgusting.

They may think themselves wolves, but she and Jesse didn’t fear wolves. Wolves should fear them and their story.

At this point, it was just easy prey.


End file.
